


did I make the right choice?

by earthbunny



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthbunny/pseuds/earthbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draculaura feels a ting of jealousy when she sees clawdeen and catrine kiss at the gloom and bloom dance and begins to think of the earlier days of her friendship with clawdeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did I make the right choice?

**Author's Note:**

> if you ask me this story was waayyy over do.

the night of the gloom and bloom dance was coming to an end when a vampire girl went to go catch up with her fashionista werewolf friend after being away in shibuya so long but was stopped in her tracks at the sight she saw when she finally made her way to the other side of dance floor.   
there stood in the corner of the room was the fashionista werewolf herself kissing and being embraced by a white furred french were cat. the vampire turned away from the scene beginning to feel jealousy build up inside her. she started walking back over to her werewolf boyfriend who just so happened to be the werewolf girls brother.

hey lala, you look kinda down all of sudden, you ok? clawd asked with concern  
oh yeah, i'm fine, don't worry i'm just tired from traveling all the way from shibuya and going to a dance straight away afterwards. I think I need to rest now or I might pass out haha.

ok then babe, need a ride back? I drove my dad's car and I can drop you off if you want clawd said holding the keys to his dad's car, he was saving up to get his own car.   
oh yes, thank you sweetie Laura said joyfully. clawd nodded and opened the car door for her to get in. once the two were in the car clawd headed straight for her house and the kissed each good when they got there.

Laura entered her dimly lit home still in trim oil over what she saw. playing it off as just being tried to clawd had worked, but what she really had needed was to get away from there to keep from breaking down in tears in front of everyone and then not being able to tell anyone why. the pink vampire took off her komodo inspired pink dress and hair bow and put on a all white dress with tiny pink flowers on it and put on the matching slippers.

she now sat in a chair in her room looking out the window resting her head in her hand., I made the right choice didn't I? she asked herself quietly and then sadly sighed and looked back up at the moon that was only half full but suddenly became a full moon as Laura begin to think of the earlier days of her friendship with the werewolf girl.

under the full moon that hang in the night sky was a pure caramel colored werewolf girl. the light from the moon had filled her golden eyes as they now appeared to glow. howls could be heard coming from everywhere. clawdeen! a pink vampire shouted as she ran towards the werewolf girl waving with a fashion magazine in one hand and 3 bags in her other hand. clawdeen blinked and then closed her eyes shaking her head to awaken from the trance the full moon had her under.

she had been waiting at Laura house in her front yard for her to return back from the mall. they talked on the phone that day with clawdeen agreeing to meet her later on there for their sleepover. what took you so long clawdeen questioned the pink vampire girl. sorry got caught up with all different dress choices I just couldn't decide, but I think I made a good choice in the end. just wait until you see it! I got you something too! she said while opening the door to the house.

ok fine, just don't get caught up with stuff when you need to be somewhere else. especially when that somewhere else involves me standing at the front door of Draculas mansion on a full moon clawdeen said hysterically. i'm sorry clawdeen Laura apologized threw small giggles at her friends dramatic display as the werewolf girl had fallen on to the floor in classic damsel in distress pose, but I think my dad likes you. clawdeen raised an eyebrow at her, this being her silent way of saying you're joking right?

Laura smiled at her, i'm serious. he really said he liked you to me she said reassuringly. whatever you say Laura clawdeen responded now starting to take a hair brush out her purple leopard print handbag to brush her hair that got blown around to much in wind out side. Laura take the this opportunity to go throw the bags of stuff she got from the mall from different snack foods for them eat to dresses she brought, she put the food on the table near the sofa and led the out dresses on the sofa.

wow clawdeen exclaimed those are nice especially the maroon one, she got up from the chair she had been sitting on to walk over and get a better look. I'm so glad you feel that way deenie because I got that one for you Laura said excitedly. what, clawdeen said in shock, no way clawdeen then picked up the short slim fitted maroon dress that had small purple diamonds decorating the ruffled bottom half. yep, I thought it suited you Laura said happy to see her friend liked it. oh thank you Laura clawdeen said with non belief. of course, in fact you should go up stairs and try it on. i'll be up there after I finish sorting through all this stuff. ok, just don't take forever. clawdeen told her friend.

I won't I promise. the pink vampire waved from behind her as clawdeen went up stairs to try on the dress. it wasn't long before she had everything the way she wanted it. all the things they would need placed in their proper places for a good sleep over. as soon as she was finished she went up stairs as fast as she could since she had taken longer than she first thought she would. 

sorry I took so long, Laura said entering her huge closet running down the sprawl staircase were clawdeen was standing on the platform in front of the body mirror that had light bulbs on the sides that projected light. 

Laura stopped running and stopped moving entirely when she was might with the sight of clawdeen wearing the short and fitted maroon dress. it showed off the curves of her body. Laura couldn't help but admire how lovely her friend looked, noticing everything about her including the way the light from the light bulbs reflected in her golden eyes. the vampire girl was starting to feel nervous now but wasn't sure why at that moment.

Lala are you there clawdeen called out snapping the vampire out of the trance like state she was in, ye-yeah sorry about that I heard count fabulous whining and went back upstairs to check on him, she lied, is he alright clawdeen asked? yes, he's fine, just being bratty batty that's all. I told him I didn't give him his daily spa bath like I usually do because of the sleep over. he under stands haha.

a spa bath sounds amazing maybe he can still have a spa bath and so can we right now clawdeen exclaimed in glee liking the sound of it. really Laura responded surprised and clawdeen nodded, ok let's go then Laura said in excitement now running back up stairs with clawdeen. the two girls laughing while running up stairs to get count fabulous and run some water for a spa bath. Laura had made up the whole count fabulous spa bath thing up of course to keep clawdeen from finding out she was staring at her the whole time from the other side of the room. but at least her lies got them to take a relaxing spa bath.

the two always had fun together, every sense that the day they first met on that train ride she knew they would be good friends in the future and surely enough they had. after their fun sleep over came to an end Laura promised to bring some the chips they had to school with her for them to eat as clawdeen left. 

it was now the next day and Laura had finally came to the conclusion the other day as to why she had started to feel nervous around her best friend, the answer was really obvious once she thought about it. it was clearly because she was falling for her and now had a crush on clawdeen. she wasn't sure how she was going to tell her dad she wanted to date her female wolf friend. but she knew she had to tell him and find out his feeling on the matter before making any moves.

she went downstairs to see her father Dracula sitting at the table reading the paper who had returned from his trip probably to check on her and the sounds of what Laura assumed was her uncle in the kitchen fixing breakfast who was with him on his trip. Laura sat down across the table from her father and folded her hands on the table and begin to speak. um dad? dracula put down the paper and looked at his daughter. a smile crossed his face that revealed his fangs. Laura how are things my darling daughter dracula spoke, Laura took a deep breath deciding to tell him and get it over with sense she half knew what would be his answer anyway but she still had to do this. 

daddy I, Laura closed her eyes. I want to date my friend clawdeen wolf she opened back up her eyes there I said it. dracula blinked surprised at his daughter words. but you just want to date her. you are not really planning on doing so correct? dracula asked with Laura looking appealed, well yes I was planning on dating her if she returns my feelings. 

her father dracula gave her serious look. Laura I forbid you to do any such thing, you are not to date this were wolf ghoul or any other ghoul for that matter young lady. what! but daddy I- no buts, and if I find out you went against my word and still decided to date this ghoul behind my back or any other ghoul for that matter I will I take away all of your credit cards, your icoffin and you will no longer be allowed to remain friends miss clawdeen wolf. He said in harsh tone as Laura gasped in shock and then stood up from her chair. fine if that's how it is then I suppose I know what to do now she said as she walked off with tears rolling down her cheeks.

she looked in the mirror that hang on the wall in the hallway and begin thinking of what the best choice to make would be considered what the outcome would be. she thought maybe she could still be with clawdeen and just stay with her instead of returning home. but she remembered all of clawdeens brothers and her sisters that lived with her. she would not have enough space for her there. not to mention she was under enough stress already with all of them being there and Laura did not which to stress her out more by being there too. 

she only wants to make clawdeen happy and nothing else .  
after thinking all of this over Laura made her choice. it was the only good choice there was and unfortunately it did not involve her being with clawdeen now or ever. she decided to keep her true feeling for clawdeen to herself and never pursue a romance with her as the outcome of such would never hold anything good for them in life. but perhaps dating a werewolf guy instead would help her get even with her father and she might even fall in love with him. but even if she did she knew she would never love anyone as much as she did clawdeen. 

Laura had fallen asleep in her chair by the window while thinking of the old days and the choices she made and why she made them. the sun now beaming through the window on to her face. Laura quickly closed the curtains deciding get up and get ready for school now. she left her room to go to the bathroom and got cleaned up.

Laura walked over to her boyfriend in the hallway of monster high just walking in. hello clawd she said sweetly. hey lala the were wolf boy responded. Laura looked I to one of the classes open doors. it was the art room and clawdeen and catrine were talking to each other very fondly with catrine hugging a picture she drew of what appeared to be clawdeen to her chest. oh yeah clawd spoke up when he saw what Laura was looking at. those two have been hanging out everyday since you left for shibuya. 

clawdeen said that catrine was always camped out in the art room and had been there when clawdeen showed up one morning looking to engulf herself in art which is why they started hanging out so much. they seem to have a lot in common.

draculaura silently nodded at this and turned away from the art class. the first bell for their classes started to ring. looks like it time to get class, see you later? clawd asked, yes of course Laura responded goodbye sweetie. clawd waved and went to catch up with the other guys on the casketball team. them all having the same classes in the morning all walked there together while going over what they would do for their next game.

draculaura looked back into the art room again smiling sadly. goodbye to what could've been she said lowly and went to her first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my mind a lot lately so I to had to write this, leave kudos if you liked it or think this is at least half canon. (also that bit with them first meeting on a train is canon)


End file.
